


Techno’s Memory Book

by A2idB1u3



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Memories, OSDD, Other, alter, alter’s memories, this is just me putting my memories somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2idB1u3/pseuds/A2idB1u3
Summary: Hi, I’m Techno, a Technoblade introject. This is where I’m putting some of my memories because I just really want to have a place to put them.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Kudos: 34





	1. Ranbun

It was a normal day. Snow was falling lightly from the sky. I was brewing potions in my house while Dad took Ranboo out to grab a few resources. It was on days like these with no one around that my mind really started to bother me. The constant noise from the voices got on my nerves and my constant worry if Dad was coming back started to bother me. I just ignored it for a while. I was digging through my chests trying to organize them when i found a stack of carrots. It was then that I decided to go say hi to Ranboo’s per rabbit Ranbun. 

I wandered over to his little shack and climbed down the latter to where Ranbun stayed. As soon as I sat down, Ranbun bounced over and started sniffing at the carrots. I shifted him onto my lap and started feeding him the carrots as I talked about my day. 

This was only the first time. I went over there any time Ranboo and Phil were away. I miss that bunny. He was always so cuddly and just so nice to be around. 


	2. Wilbur

Wilbur and I were born together. I was born two minutes earlier than he was and we both were pig hybrids. He preferred to show off his more human qualities while I was more comfortable in my pig form. When we were teens, dad adopted tommy and tubbo. We were one big happy family. 

I dyed my hair bright pink when we were eleven with the help of Wil and he’d help me touch it up every time it started to fade. When it grew out long enough, he was the first one to braid it. 

Wil and I had taken Tubbo and Tommy out to explore. We came across a meadow and while Tommy and Tubbo were running around Wil listened to me read while he braided my hair. After braiding my hair we made flower crowns for each other and when the two children came running over wanting to learn, Wil started playing his guitar while I taught them. It will forever be one of my favorite memories. 

I think about Wil a lot. He was my twin brother and even though he died he did come back as a ghost so maybe hes out there somewhere, whether he’s a Ghostbur or an Alivebur. He means a lot to me and most of my happiest memories come from when we were kids together. 


	3. Philza

So Phil was my dad and I still haven’t found my sourcemate Philza. But I thought may as well share some of my memories with him (and an added bonus of a story of my Ranboo’s system’s Philza).

So Phil adopted both me and Wil when we were younger then later on adopted Tommy. He always cheered me on, from when I entered the potato war to when I invited him to the Antarctic Empire. He was always so proud of me and it made me really happy. 

  
When he joined me in the Tundra and helped me take down L’manburg the second time, it felt like for once I had someone on my side that truly cared for me. 

Anyways yea I have more Phil memories but they’re a bit more personal and involve Tommy more and I’m not prepared to talk about Tommy yet. 

Onto the fun little bonus story about Phil. So he formed a little bit ago and we hit it off pretty quickly and we were talking about Tundra stuff and he was like yea I always wore my socks and sandals and I was like how did you not get them wet? His response was I’m careful and then the next day he sends me photos of him outside in socks and sandals. This man is absolutely insane but he has my wholehearted respect. 


End file.
